Dangan Ranpa
by detectivestorm980
Summary: Shinichi and Ran are selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Detective and SHSL Karate Champion. A hop, skip, and a jump as well as a "Pre-School Year Celebratory Field Trip" later, the two will soon find out that choosing to attend this school was the worst decision of their lives. *Disclaimer* This is written in the style of the game and its Let's Plays.
1. Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 1

**Prologue **

**Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 1**

**?: **Shinichi!

**?: **Shinichi, wait up!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Who's yelling so loudly?_

And as I turned around to see who it was...

**?: **Shiiinniiiichii!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Ah, so that's who it is._

She ran up to me, out of breath.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Oi Ran, what's with the hurry?

**Ran Mouri: **I came.. *pant* to bring you this!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__What's this?_

**Ran Mouri: **This big envelope came to the school today, it was sent specifically for us! I wonder what could make us so important.. Here let me open it..

Inside were two more envelopes, more specifically letters. Looking down at the letters..

**Shinichi Kudou: **Hope's Peak Academy, huh? So *_that's* _how it is.

**Ran Mouri: **You don't think..?

I took my letter from her hand and opened it up, as she did the same.

**"Congratulations: [Shinichi Kudou]! You have been selected to attend the prestigous Hope's Peak Academy for your work as this year's Super High School Level [Detective]!"**

**Shinichi Kudou: **Your letter says the same thing, yes? But what's *_your*_ Level Talent?

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__That comment was sure to set her off, which will be more or less entertaining either way._

**Ran Mouri: **Shinichi, _*I*_ am very talented! It says right here that I'm this year's Super High School Level Karate Champion.

**Shinichi Kudou: **So then you _*are* _ good for something?

She lightly pushed me on the arm, and we continued reading the letters.

**"We have prepared a surprise celebratory pre-school year field trip for all of those who were accepted. It's an exclusive once in a lifetime chance you wouldn't want to miss! Details on when and where you will be picked up are on the back of this page."**

_**Shinichi Kudou: **Interesting.._

**Ran Mouri: **So what are you thinking Shinichi? I want to go but I'll only go if you go..

**Shinichi Kudou: **I don't see a reason not to, I think it's going to be fun spending the whole of the year exclusively in a class with you. It's not like that isn't the situation already but I heard that they often come in small sizes there. This field trip is sure to be a bonus too, right?

**Ran Mouri: **A surprise fieldtrip! What's going to be there!? And you forgot the most important part! ***Guaranteed success* **after high school!

**Shinichi Koudo: **I was guaranteed to be successful anyways, but I suppose this will only make it better.

We made small talk as we continued walking home from school.

* * *

Time passed.. as the days went by and the date of this "field trip" approached closer and closer.. the anticipation for this was building up inside of me. It seems like this always happens, doesn't it?


	2. Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 2

**Prologue **

**Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 2**

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Today's finally the day. This "field-trip" is actually going to happen, huh. Once in a lifetime..? They must be exaggerating, but it is Hope's Peak Academy. They'd want to give out everything they've got for the incoming class of students. Anyways.. it's about time I get going..I should call Ran.._

I picked up my phone.

_***ring..ring..ring..***_

**Ran Mouri: **Hi Shinichi! It was thoughtful for you to check up on me before we both left.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Oi oi, don't think much of it. This is _important, _remember?

**Ran Mouri: **Yeah, yeah, I get it. Remember, the address of the meet up spot is on the back of the letter we received, okay?

**Shinichi Kudou: **I've already figured everything out, would you underestimate someone like me?

I could hear her voice lower just a bit.

**Ran Mouri: **A high school that's big enough to accommodate for your ego..

**Shinichi Kudou: **..I can hear you.

**Ran Mouri: **Would you underestimate someone like me?

Snapping back like usual.. that's Ran all right..

**Shinichi Kudou: ** Okay, I'm leaving right now. Funny how it didn't say how long the field trip was, right? I packed a small bag, that should suffice.

**Ran Mouri: **Oh! That's right! I should do that quickly, thanks for reminding me but now I need to hurry, bye Shinichi!

**Shinichi Kudou: **See you, Ran.

I hung up the phone, stretched my arms above my head, got my bearings, and headed out. My parents were gone, as usual, but they knew what was happening. Proud, and teasing as always.

But..as soon as I walked outside of the front door to my house.. time seemed to slip.. and then..I was in an empty parking lot, surrounded by brick walls. My head hurt, only a little.

_**Shinichi Kudou:**__ I must've gotten lost in thought making my way downtown.. was I really walking that fast?_

Ahead of me was a black limousine with the Hope's Peak Academy's logo painted freshly onto the passenger doors.

The door near the back opened, and it seemed to beckon me towards it.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Well.. it seems like I have no other choice.._

My movements were mechanical. There was no real reason to question anything, right? I was going to go on this expertly prepared fieldtrip and enjoy life for the next few years at Hope's Peak. My body obeyed the call of the door.

I made my way over, seated myself inside.. and this time, time _really _did slip. My vision blurred intensely, and I fell asleep.

No.. it was more like knocked out. Falling asleep would be putting it way too kindly.


End file.
